Don't Touch My Girl
by Irene Freesia Akina
Summary: Aku hanya ingin menyentuhmu. Menyentuhmu lebih dalam. Memilikimu sepenuhnya. Hanya aku. Hanya untukku.


" **Don't Touch My Girl** **"**

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story belongs to me

Warnings : Alternate-Universe, Crack!Pair, Typo(s), Out Of Cast (so don't ask me to make it in cast), Absurd

I warn you, this story (still) belongs to me

So if you don't like it, just go back to where you place

Don't even try to **flame** , or I **burn** you out

 _And please, use your imagination to imagine every scene, cause I don't describe it too detail_

 **Uchiha Sasuke X Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Rated T+**

Irene Freesia Akina

With Proudly Presents

" **Don't Touch My Girl** **"**

 **14OFSHE**

.

.

.

.

-o0o-

"Sasuke _-kun_! Sasuke _-kun_! Bangun!"

Seperti yang terlihat, seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang dan lurus sedang menyibakkan kain jendela tebal yang menghalangi matahari masuk ke kamar tidur vampir-sebut saja begitu-karena sosok yang di panggil Sasuke dengan _suffix -kun_ itu langsung menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dan memalingkan badannya dari cahaya.

Hinata-iya, siapa lagi gadis cantik berambut indigo yang bisa masuk ke kamar Sasuke selain dirinya, sang keturunan Hyuuga itu sekaligus… mungkin ini masih akan jadi rahasia-melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur sang vampir dan menarik selimut yang menjadi alat Sasuke untuk bergelung, menyingkirkannya dengan segenap usahanya dari tubuh Sasuke yang membuat selimut itu berat, menyingkapnya sehingga membuat sosok Sasuke yang sedang tertidur itu pun terlihat, yang hanya menggunakan celana tidur panjang berwarna hitam, dan atasan-baiklah, tanpa atasan, kebiasaan si vampir bernama Sasuke ini kalau tidur.

"Sasuke _-kun_ , bangunlah."

Gadis yang penyabar ini sedang terlihat menggoyang-goyangkan badan Sasuke yang masih tak mau bangun dari alam bawah sadarnya dengan suara lembutnya yang sepertinya malah seakan meninabobokkan yang sedang disuruh bangun.

"Demi Tuhan, Sasuke! Bangunlah!"

Baiklah, benar kata orang, sabar itu ada batasnya. Lalu yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah…

"Kyaa!"

"Kau berisik sekali, _Hime_."

Hinata merengut. Merasa ingin memprotes Sasuke yang dengan tenangnya mengatakan ia berisik. Bagaimana ia tak refleks berteriak kalau tiba-tiba saja Sasuke yang beberapa detik yang lalu masih memejamkan matanya sudah menariknya dan menindihnya seperti ini.

"Bangun dan mandilah, Bibi Mikoto… Sasuke- _kun_!"

Omongan Hinata belum tuntas saat Sasuke dengan seenaknya saja memeluknya, menyurukkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Hinata, mengendusnya.

Gadis itu berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan menahan tubuhnya. Namun rasanya lebih aneh lagi saat telapak tangannya bersentuhan dengan dada terbuka pria itu yang terasa hangat dan… entahlah, namanya juga aneh.

"Sasuke _-kun_ …"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke asal-asalan karena kini dia mulai sibuk mengecup leher Hinata.

Dalam hati Hinata menyesali keputusannya masuk ke kandang singa-baiklah, terkadang Sasuke vampir tapi terkadang dia buas seperti singa. Seharusnya ia tak perlu mengiyakan dengan mudah permintaan Mikoto untuk menyeret Sasuke keluar dari sarangnya. Seharusnya dia tahu inilah yang akan terjadi. Sasuke akan menyentuhnya. Menjelajahkan bibirnya yang _oh-so-damn-sexy_ itu di mana pun ia dapat kesempatan untuk melakukannya pada Hinata, seorang gadis yang apalah daya dan upayanya saat Sasuke sedang menyerangnya seperti ini. Perlawanannya justru akan jadi pemicu semangat oleh cowok mesum seperti Sasuke. Seakan-akan suara meminta hentikannya adalah suara _Cheerleader_ yang sedang menyorakinya memintanya melakukan _lagi_.

"He-hentikan Sasuke _-kun_. Biarkan aku bicara."

"Bicara saja."

Hinata merasa bulu romanya merinding saat Sasuke tepat berbicara di telinganya. Dan rasanya ia semakin sulit berbicara saat tangan kiri Sasuke menyentuh pinggangnya, mengelus dari luar pakaiannya dengan jempolnya.

Hinata hanya tak tahu bahwa perbuatan lancang Sasuke adalah titik terkuat pertahanan Sasuke untuk bertindak lebih jauh menyentuh gadis berumur 24 tahun itu. Hinata hanya tak tahu saja betapa besar cobaan bagi Sasuke untuk tak mengonyak _sun dress_ berwarna krem yang sangat manis Hinata kenakan itu, atau mungkin membiarkan mulutnya mengincipi manis bibir yang sulit dilewatkan ini. Tahu kenapa?

Karena Hinata akan membenci Sasuke seumur hidup jika ia sampai melakukannya. Faktanya mereka _hanya_ sebatas _teman_. _Teman yang kelewat dekat_. Satu dekade lebih adalah hitungan pertemanan mereka. Teman yang memiliki _skinship_ tak wajar. Dan bagian paling menyebalkan dan menyedihkannya adalah Hinata sudah bertunangan. Dengan si pirang yang Sasuke panggil _Dobe_.

Iya, itu sebabnya ada yang berkilat dari tadi bertabrakan dengan sinar matahari. Ya, sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari manis Hinata, di antara tangannya yang sibuk mencari cara untuk memberi jarak dengan Sasuke yang makin lama menghimpitnya.

"Beliau yang memintaku untuk kemari. Sekarang mandilah biar kubuatkan sarapan."

"Kau sudah memberikanku sarapan, Hinata."

"Uhh aku serius Sasuke _-kun_. Kalau kau tak segera bangkit dan mandi aku akan melarikan diri dengan hal-hal yang percayalah kau tak mau aku melakukannya, tanpa ada sarapan, dan waktu mungkin berminggu-minggu ke depan untuk tak menemuiku."

Dengan sangat tak rela Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, memandang sejenak pada mata mutiara sang Hyuuga. Gadis itu serius. Saat gadis itu serius dan dalam posisi mengancam seperti ini Sasuke harus jauh lebih serius.

"Apa yang _Okaasan_ katakan padamu?"

Perlahan-lahan Sasuke bangkit diikuti Hinata yang terduduk di tempat tidur sambil membenahi penampilannya. Separuh bahunya tampak tersingkap, _dress_ nya yang polos tiba-tiba bermotif garis-garis tak beraturan di beberapa tempat alias kusut. Juga jangan lupakan rambutnya yang sebelumnya tergerai lurus jadi sedikit berantakan, dan untungnya Sasuke masih punya otak untuk tak meninggalkan bekas apa pun di lehernya.

Si penyebab semua kekacauan pada Hinata itu tampak masih berdiri sambil memandangi Hinata dengan intens. Memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana _gadisnya_ itu tampak berantakan oleh ulahnya. Dan Sasuke tak bisa menghentikan imajinasinya untuk berpikiran yang lebih-lebih dari ini, yang membayangkannya saja dapat membuatnya menyeringai.

Setelah merapikan dengan singkat hasil kekacauan Sasuke, seakan sudah hafal seluk-beluk kamar Sasuke, Hinata dan kaki mungilnya dapat menemukan dengan mudah di mana handuk Sasuke berada. Lantas ia langsung memberikannya pada _big baby_ bernama Sasuke ini sambil mengarahkannya ke kamar mandi.

"Nanti kau akan tahu. Sekarang mandi, kau bau."

"Tsk. Kau selalu tahu aku punya bakat alami sebagai Pengharum Ruangan kan?"

Hinata tergelak tepat saat Sasuke berada di dalam kamar mandi dan Hinata berdiri di ambangnya, menahan tangannya di pintu sebelum menutupnya.

"Baiklah, Tuan Narsis, kau benar. Meski kau memuji dirimu dengan cara yang aneh."

Dan pintu pun ditutup oleh Hinata, tak menyadari bahwa Sasuke sedang tersenyum tipis sekarang. Mengagumi bagaimana suara tawa ringan gadis itu, menyukai senyumannya. Berbangga diri karena berhasil membuat gadis itu tertawa, dan tertawa untuknya.

Ah, Sasuke harus cepat mandi.

-o0o-

 _Tic toc, our time has stopped_

 _Talk, talk, one more word_

 _As if it never existed_

 _As if it's okay_

 _I can't live like that, no, no, no_

-o0o-

Selepas perginya _big baby_ bernama Sasuke ke kamar mandi, Hinata langsung merapikan tempat tidur yang terlihat berantakan itu-maklum, beberapa menit yang lalu tempat itu menjadi tempat pergulatan sang singa buas dan pawangnya-dengan tenang dan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya, tak terlihat keberatan sama sekali untuk membereskannya. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Hinata. Dia suka merapikan Sasuke yang _sengaja_ berantakan agar dibereskan oleh Hinata yang memang terlalu polos untuk mengetahui _motif_ Sasuke sebenarnya.

Setelah rapi dan kembali ke bentuknya semula, Hinata membuka lemari pakaian dan memilih-milih setelan baju seperti apa yang akan dikenakan Sasuke nanti. Tak perlu takut Sasuke akan menolaknya karena Sasuke pasti akan memakai apa pun yang dipilihkan Hinata.

Sudah menemukan pakaian cocok, meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur Sasuke, barulah ia keluar kamar dan bersiap menyiapkan sarapan.

Terkadang jika mereka berdua seperti ini, siapa yang takkan salah paham?

"Roti bakar?" tanya Sasuke heran yang beberapa menit kemudian sudah keluar dari kamarnya, meski ia tetap menjejalkan roti bakar itu ke mulutnya.

Hinata mengangguk acuh tak acuh karena ia sedang memfokuskan perhatiannya untuk merapikan penampilan Sasuke, yang sebenarnya sudah rapi hanya saja tak serapi yang Hinata inginkan. Kemeja biru langitnya bagian tangannya tak dikancingkannya, kerahnya masih setengah rapi, dan beberapa hal kecil lainnya yang tak luput dari pandangan Hinata.

Padahal kalau pergi ke kantor, Uchiha Sasuke bisa lebih rapi dari ini. Yang artinya dia memang sengaja memberantakkan penampilannya agar si perfeksionis Hyuuga Hinata membenahinya. Iya, kalau zaman sekarang dibilang _modus_.

"Kau membuatkanku roti bakar saat kupikir kau suka membuat menu sarapan yang wah?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi, menjelaskan maksud pertanyaannya di awal.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Toh, kita juga akan berangkat buat sarapan yang sebenarnya."

Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alismatanya dan hanya bisa pasrah saat selanjutnya Hinata menariknya keluar dari apartemen menuju _basement_.

" _Gomen ne_ , Sasuke _-kun_. Kau akan mendapatkan sarapan yang layak bagi pencernaanmu sebentar lagi," ujarnya ringan.

Tujuan mereka adalah ke kafe tempat Sasuke biasa meminum kopi pahitnya dan Hinata memakan _Cinnamon Roll_ -nya.

Namun kali ini, gadis Hyuuga itu tak menarik Sasuke untuk mencari tempat duduk, ia mengecek jam tangannya lebih dulu, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kafe, sebelum sekali lagi merapikan Sasuke yang sudah rapi.

"Kau bisa sarapan dengan nona yang ada di meja sana duluan, tenang saja, aku mengenalnya kok. Aku mau pergi sebentar buat-"

"Apa maksudnya ini?" potong Sasuke cepat dengan nada tak senang.

Hinata menarik nafasnya terlebih dahulu untuk menanggapi dengan tenang. "Bibi Mikoto meminta tolong padaku untuk membawamu kemari, menghadiri pertemuan singkat yang selalu kau elakkan dengan berbagai alasan."

Sasuke membuang muka dan mendengus.

"Sudah kuduga. Kencan buta. Kau dan _Okaasan_ bersekongkol untuk menjebakku."

"Tidak tidak tidak, ini tidak seburuk kelihatannya kok sampai kau harus menyebutnya jebakan. Kau hanya perlu berbincang sebentar dengan nona itu, mungkin kau bisa menemukan ada yang menarik darinya dan-"

"Omong kosong! Aku pergi."

"Sasuke _-kun_! _Onegai_ …" Hinata menahan lengan Sasuke yang hendak pergi, menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon sekaligus menyesal.

Dalam hati Sasuke mengumpat. Seharusnya dia tahu _Okaasan_ nya itu akan menggunakan taktik licik ini-melibatkan Hinata-terkait dengan kencan buta sesi ke sekian ini. Seharusnya Sasuke sudah bisa menebaknya lebih dulu saat Hinata yang akhir-akhir ini lebih sibuk dengan dunianya malah menyempatkan diri datang ke apartemennya. Kalau Sasuke menolaknya, ia tahu Hinata akan merasa tak enak pada Ibunya yang sudah meminta tolong padanya, pasti ini akan mengganggu hati nurani Hinata yang lembut dan gampang merasa bersalah. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang tak bisa membuat Hinata jadi merasa tak enak karena hal ini. Ibunya pasti belajar licik dari ayahnya.

"Tapi kau tetap di sini. Untuk jaga-jaga," sahut Sasuke juga ujungnya.

Hinata pun langsung berseri. "Kau lupa aku juga belum sarapan?"

Ya, mungkin tidak salah untuk meluangkan waktunya sebentar saja untuk menyapa tamu ibunya yang disodorkan padanya. Sasuke juga sudah lama tak bermain-main.

-o0o-

"Uzumaki Karin, senang berkenalan denganmu."

Sasuke lebih memilih menggumam tak jelas bukannya memperkenalkan diri pada gadis berkacamata dan bersurai merah di depannya.

"Kau pasti Uchiha Sasuke, kan?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya menggumam ambigu. Mengabaikan perkenalan yang kembali dilanjutkan gadis di depannya ini.

"Apa kau tertarik dengan pertemuan kita ini?" potong Sasuke akhirnya.

Karin langsung mengangguk antusias sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Ya, aku sudah banyak mendengar tentangmu," jawab Karin percaya diri.

"Sebanyak apa?" tandasnya. "Kau tahu dengan siapa aku kemari tadi?"

Karin memasang ekspresi tak mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan yang disuguhkan Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke mengedikkan dagunya ke arah Hinata yang sedang duduk di meja lain sambil sedikit-sedikit curi pandang ke arah mereka.

"Gadis di sana. Kau tahu siapa dia?"

Di seberang meja sana Hinata yang merasa sedang diperhatikan dan mungkin sedang dibicarakan tampak gugup sendiri, dan pura-pura mengalihkan perhatian dengan meminum secangkir cokelatnya.

"Mmm… Hyuuga?" tanya Karin balik. Dia tak begitu tahu siapa gadis yang dimaksud Sasuke namun dia mengenali klan apa yang memiliki mata perak seperti gadis itu.

"Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Aku bersamanya. Yang perlu kau ketahui adalah, kalau kau tak berambut indigo, bermata perak sepertinya, bertingkah laku sepertinya, itu artinya kau harus mundur dengan sendirinya dari perjodohan sialan ini. Karena aku tak menginginkan siapa pun selain dia."

Karin tertegun dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus tak percayanya dan bahkan sebelum sempat mengatakan apa-apa, Sasuke sudah bangkit dari duduknya, tanpa salam perpisahan meninggalkannya dan menghampiri gadis yang ia sebut Hyuuga Hinata itu.

Dari kejauhan Karin melihat si gadis indigo itu tampak bingung saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menariknya dan memaksanya berdiri. Mulutnya mengatakan sesuatu seakan sedang bertanya pada Sasuke. Namun pemuda itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya cuek dan menyeret sang gadis pergi. Dan dengan sekali lirikan sang gadis Hyuuga itu menyempatkan diri membungkuk sejenak pada Karin sebelum akhirnya mengikutinya pergi.

-o0o-

Sesampainya di parkiran barulah Hinata mengulang pertanyaannya lagi pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa meninggalkannya?"

"Aku bosan."

"Kalian bahkan tak sampai lima menit di sana."

"Karena itu aku bosan."

Hinata menyentak tangan Sasuke yang masih menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Jangan seperti ini, Sasuke _-kun_. Di usiamu yang sekarang sudah jelas kau butuh mencari pendamping hidup. Tapi kau terus menutup dirimu dari siapa pun wanita yang berusaha dekat denganmu. Seakan sengaja mengulur-ulurnya."

Lalu tiba-tiba _smartphone_ Sasuke berdering. Hinata berhenti berbicara dan Sasuke tak perlu melihat nama siapa di layarnya sebelum mengangkatnya. Karena dia sudah tahu. Ibunyalah pelakunya.

"Hn."

' _Kenapa membatalkannya? Kau tidak suka dengan sifatnya? Bukan tipemu? Dia terlalu berisik? Atau bagaimana, Sasuke?'_

Sasuke membuang nafasnya berat.

"Aku tidak tertarik."

' _Ya, kenapa?'_

Sasuke menggulirkan netranya pada seorang gadis yang terdiam sambil menatapnya cemas. Dari ekspresinya jelas sekali bahwa dia takut Sasuke akan dimarahi, dia takut hubungan anak dan ibu itu menjadi buruk karena hal ini, dan dia merasa menyesal kenapa dia tak bisa berbuat lebih agar ini semua lancar. Dia pasti sedang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

' _Karena dia tak seperti Hinata,'_ sahut Sasuke dalam hati.

Tak peduli seberapa cantik dan menggodanya gadis-gadis yang disodorkan ibunya, Sasuke tak pernah bisa menemukan hal yang benar-benar cocok di hatinya. Hatinya yang dengan brengseknya malah menginginkan seorang gadis yang terikat. Teman baiknya sendiri yang sudah bertunangan dan bahagia dengan pasangannya, dan membuatnya selalu merasa tak enak.

Dia menginginkan Hinata. _Hinatanya_. Dan dia berhasil membuat ibunya di seberang sana menangis. Mengasihani nasib putranya.

' _Mau sampai kapan kau menunggunya Sasuke? Dia sudah terikat, dan kau sudah mendengar kabarnya, kan? Dua minggu lagi mereka menikah. Cintamu takkan pernah terbalas Sasuke. Dia mencintai orang lain. Sampai kapan kau berusaha menampik itu semua? Ibu juga ingin kau bahagia. Ingin kau punya kehidupan sendiri tanpa terus-terusan berharap padanya.'_

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, merasa pilu mendengar tangis ibunya. Ya, benar. Sasuke menyukai Hinata sejak lama yang semula berawal dari ketertarikan biasa. Sayangnya tepat saat akan mengungkapkannya, gadis pujaannya itu menggandeng lengan pria lain sambil membawanya ke hadapan Sasuke, mengatakan bahwa mereka telah berpacaran. Hati Sasuke sakit. Kelewat sakit bahwa apa yang ia anggap hanya sebagai rasa suka sementara itu telah bertahan lama bertahun-tahun dan berujung pada pernikahan yang akan diselenggarakan tinggal menghitung hari.

Mulutnya tak pernah bisa mengatakan perasaan sebenarnya, sekalipun segala perlakuannya menunjukkan bahwa Hinata adalah satu-satunya baginya. Sayangnya Hinata menganggap semua itu bagai hal yang biasa. Sudah biasa Sasuke bermanja-manja padanya, sudah biasa Sasuke memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik. Karena mereka adalah teman dekat. Mungkin inilah yang disebut dengan _friendzone_ itu.

Terdengar menyeka hidungnya, Mikoto mulai berbicara lagi. _'Kali ini Ibu harap kau mau membuka sedikit hatimu, Sasuke. Gadis ini mirip dengan Hinata meskipun tak bisa sepenuhnya menggantikannya. Tapi sudah saatnya bagimu untuk berhenti Sasuke. Dia sudah jadi milik orang lain.'_

Entah kenapa kali ini Sasuke tak membantah omongan ibunya. Biasanya ia akan _kekeuh_ menolak. Namun omongan ibunya membuatnya tersadar, dia tak bisa terus-terusan menjadi pihak yang terluka. Dia harus mencoba melepaskan gadis ini.

"Akan kucoba."

-o0o-

Selepas pertemuannya dengan apa yang sudah direncanakan oleh Mikoto-Sasuke menyebutnya sebagai _back-up plan_ -nya Ibunya yang selalu terjadi seperti ini-Sasuke mengantar Hinata pulang ke apartemennya. Menjejakkan kakinya pada apartemennya yang mungil nan rapi yang sangat mencirikan kepribadian Hinata.

"Kalau Sasuke- _kun_ haus, bisa ambil minum sendiri di kulkas. Aku mau mandi dulu."

Sasuke ber-hn ria sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya pada sofa dan mulai memijati kepalanya yang pening.

Ia merasa lelah setengah hari ini menjalani kencan buta. Biasanya ia akan mematahkan hati seorang cewek hanya dalam tiga menit dan tak peduli sama sekali. Namun tadi, meski dengan malas-malasan dan ogah-ogahan, Sasuke telah memecahkan rekornya dengan bersama gadis selain Hinata selama lebih dari 30 menit. Itu pun karena Ibunya yang pasti benar-benar berusaha mencarikan gadis yang benar-benar mirip seperti Hinata, meskipun itu artinya beliau harus mencarinya sampai ke belahan bumi yang lain. Karena gadis yang dijumpainya tadi memang sangat mirip Hinata. Pipinya _chubby_ , poninya rata membingkai wajahnya, hanya saja rambutnya berwarna pirang platina, dan matanya tak beriris sewarna mutiara, namun mereka memang benar-benar mirip, secara fisik. Kali ini Ibunya sepertinya benar-benar serius.

Itulah yang membuat ia sangat pening seperti ini. Karena dia masih juga belum menemukan suatu ketertarikan yang juga ia tunggu-tunggu. Dan Sasuke mencoba memejamkan matanya mencoba beristirahat. Dia terlalu banyak menghabiskan energinya.

Bermenit-menit selanjutnya Hinata sudah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian casual. Menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk di sofa dan sedang memejamkan matanya. Hinata pikir Sasuke tertidur, namun pria itu langsung membuka matanya begitu Hinata duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku mengganggu?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Lalu dengan mudahnya menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Merasa sangat memerlukan sosok Hinata saat ini.

Hinata yang sudah tahu dengan kebiasaan Sasuke yang gampang _mood swing_ dan meluk tiba-tiba, tak menolak, malah membalas balik pelukan Sasuke sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya yang kokoh.

"Ada apa?" bisiknya pelan.

"Aku lelah."

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu mungil Hinata, tergoda dengan harum tubuh gadis yang direngkuhnya ini.

Sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi sikap Sasuke yang seperti ini. Sebenarnya kalau dilihat sejak tadi tak ada kondisi di mana Sasuke benar-benar harus merasa lelah. Karena dia hanya duduk dan berjalan-jalan sebentar bersama gadis bernama *Fujimura Shion itu. Dari mananya yang bisa disebut melelahkan? Tapi mungkin bagi Sasuke yang malas melakukan itu semua pasti terasa jelas melelahkan.

"Kau wangi sekali," gumam Sasuke sambil kembali mengendus leher Hinata, menyibakkan rambut gadis itu ke samping sambil terus mengecup lehernya. Hinata tergelak.

"Mungkin aku juga punya bakat alami sebagai pengharum ruangan," ia mengutip perkataan Sasuke. Sasuke mengulas senyum kecil. Terdengar lebih rileks daripada sebelumnya. Mungkin Hinata adalah obat yang diciptakan baginya. Obat yang menjadi candu. _Dopamine_ **

"Shion- _san_ gadis yang menyenangkan, ya? Dia hangat dan ceria. Juga cantik sekaligus cerdas. Sepertinya dia cocok denganmu."

Sasuke berhenti mengecupi leher Hinata, membuang nafasnya berat. Lalu menatap Hinata.

"Aku masih tak tertarik."

Hinata tetap dengan senyumannya membalas, "Tidak apa. Cinta itu tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu."

Sasuke menaikkan alismatanya sebelah dan Hinata kembali tertawa.

"Tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu."

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti perkataanku adalah hal-hal yang bisa membuang-buang waktumu."

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia hanya mengamati Hinata yang sedang tertawa ringan itu. Ah, betapa rindunya ia dengan suara tawa ini. _Kami-sama_ , bolehkah dia saja yang memiliki gadis ini?

Lalu tiba-tiba suara bel pintu berbunyi. Hah, kalau saja itu suara bel dari kuil, maka keinginan Sasuke mungkin akan terkabulkan. Hinata langsung bergegas membuka pintu rumahnya sementara Sasuke hanya duduk di sofa dan menatap kesal pada siapa saja yang telah memencet bel itu dan mengganggu momen-momen kebersamaannya bersama Hinata.

"Naruto _-kun_ ," sahut Hinata girang begiu melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintunya. Dan Sasuke merengut masam di tempatnya.

"Hinata- _chan_. Kau sudah siap?"

"Ya, tapi tunggu sebentar. Aku pamit dengan Sasuke _-kun_ dulu."

Pemuda jangkung dan kelihatan ramah yang di panggil Hinata sebagai Naruto itu tampak mengikuti arah pandang Hinata yang tertuju pada sosok pria yang kini sudah berdiri menghampiri mereka. Pria berambut _raven_ yang sangat Naruto kenal. Pria yang dengan seenaknya bisa merangkul pinggang tunangannya dan menatapnya tajam seperti ini.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Teman dekat Hinata. Dalam tanda kutip.

"Oh, tentu saja," sahut Naruto juga ujungnya, tak lupa melempar senyum basa-basinya pada Sasuke yang dibalas datar nan dingin.

"Sasuke _-kun_ , aku pergi dulu ya," kata Hinata ringan dan lembut namun hal itu tampaknya tak mempengaruhi _mood_ Sasuke yang kembali memburuk.

"Jadi kau akan meninggalkanku?"

" _Gomen ne_. Sebenarnya dari tadi aku mau bilang kalau ada janji dengan Naruto _-kun_ , tapi Sasuke _-kun_ tampak kelelahan tadi, jadi-"

Sasuke melepas rangkulannya pada pinggang Hinata, dan dia tak menatap temannya itu saat ia mengatakan, "Aku pergi," dengan datarnya dan kemudian melangkah keluar melewati mereka.

"Sasuke _-kun_!"

Hinata tak bisa menghentikannya karena Naruto menahan tangannya.

"Kita bisa terlambat."

"Tapi Sasuke _-kun_ …"

"Itu sudah keputusannya."

Naruto menatap Hinata sambil tersenyum, seperti sosok Naruto selama ini, yang hangat dan riang. Sebuah senyuman yang cukup menjelaskan lebih dari kata-kata. Layaknya mereka saling mengerti, sehingga bisa saling berbicara dari hanya dengan sebuah tatapan mata. Hal darinya itulah yang tak ingin Hinata rusak. Dia menyukai Naruto yang seperti ini.

Hinata mengehembus nafasnya pelan. Memutuskan menuruti permintaan Naruto. "Baiklah. Aku ambil tas dulu."

Naruto melepas genggaman tangannya dan membiarkan Hinata masuk ke dalam untuk mengambil barang yang ingin diambilnya.

Selepas kepergian Hinata, Naruto mengamati arah perginya Sasuke dan melihat bagaimana terbakarnya pria itu saat mengetahui ia mengganggu momen antara dia dan Hinata.

Namun Naruto harus berulang kali menegaskan, bahwa ia lah yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Hinata saat ini. Tak peduli kalau Sasuke merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan pada Hinata, selama gadis itu masih menggenggam tangannya, Naruto juga takkan pernah melepasnya. Bagaimanapun, Hinata dululah yang memilihnya, kan?

-o0o-

Sasuke memukul-mukul setir mobilnya sambil terus mengumpat. Merasa marah namun tak bisa benar-benar marah.

"Sialan!"

Dia tak tahu siapa yang brengsek sekarang. Dirinya… atau Naruto.

Naruto yang mengusik hubungan pertemanan tak terbatasnya dengan Hinata atau dirinya yang mengusik sebuah ikatan berstatus tunangan? Sasuke terus mengumpat. Merasa sakit dengan kenyataan yang lagi-lagi menghempaskannya ke titik terdalam bumi. Benar-benar terjatuh.

' _Mau sampai kapan kau menunggunya? Dia mencintai orang lain.'_

"Aku tahu bu, aku tahu. Tapi…"

' _Sudah saatnya bagimu untuk berhenti Sasuke. Ibu harap kali ini kau mau membuka hatimu.'_

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lurus ke depan. Tanpa berpikir lebih lama, dia menekan tombol _dial_ di _smartphone-_ nya.

Suara di seberang sana terdengar mengucap halo dan Sasuke tak perlu berbasa-basi lagi, dia langsung mengatakan tujuannya.

"Besok kita kencan. Jam 6 sore. Di taman dekat festival musim panas."

Sasuke menutup teleponnya dan langsung mematikan teleponnya. Tak peduli kalau nomor bernama Shion itu akan kembali menelpon untuk menanyakan kejelasan dari perkataannya. Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan akalnya. Mungkin benar yang mereka katakan, Sasuke hanya terobsesi padanya, bukan cinta. Sasuke hanya tak suka apa yang dia anggap sebagai miliknya di klaim orang lain.

Jika semua itu memang benar, maka Sasuke harus mencari ganti dari obsesinya. Meski pun takkan pernah sama. Dan lukanya takkan pernah sembuh sepenuhnya.

-o0o-

 _I told you pretty lies and now,_

 _You disappeared like a lie (You are my girl)_

 _I keep up today with my longing for you_

 _I'm going to last till the day you come_

 _I want you to come back easily_

-o0o-

"Jadi, sudah lama aku tak melihat kau menemuinya," kata Naruto membuka pembicaraan mereka saat sampai di taman tempat mereka tuju sesudah acara menonton bioskop mereka. Tangannya menggenggam lembut tangan Hinata dan membawanya berjalan di tengah rindangnya pohon Sakura.

"Sasuke _-kun_?" tanya Hinata untuk memperjelas siapa yang sedang di pertanyakan Naruto. "Ah, sebenarnya aku menemaninya kencan buta singkat tadi siang."

Tiba-tiba Naruto menjadi lebih tertarik.

"Kencan buta?"

"Hm. Kurasa Sasuke juga akan segera menyusul kita."

Hinata tertawa kecil sambil malu-malu dan membuat pipinya merona. Naruto tersenyum begitu bersemi sambil mengecup pipi Hinata.

"Kau sudah tak sabar, ya?"

"Bu-bukan. Tapi harinya kan memang sudah dekat."

Hinata menggeleng cepat dan pipinya kembali merona hebat.

"Aku tidak tahu kau pandai menggoda ternyata."

"Aku tidak menggoda Naruto _-kun_ , yang kubilang-"

Mulut Hinata terkunci saat ia hendak menyanggah omongan Naruto karena kini pria itu sedang mencium bibirnya lembut dan membuat Hinata kehilangan semua kesadarannya. Tiba-tiba saja dia lupa dengan yang mereka bicarakan baru saja. Lupa bahwa sepanjang perjalanannya ia masih resah dengan kepergian Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Semua tentang Sasuke dan kekhawatirannya hilang. Hanya ada Naruto yang sedang mendekapnya dan menciumnya di bawah pohon sakura yang kelopaknya berterbangan.

-o0o-

Shion berulang kali mengecek jam di _smartphone_ -nya hanya untuk memastikan apakah Sasuke benar-benar akan datang atau tidak. Sudah lewat 15 menit dari yang Sasuke rencanakan, dan perasaan ragu itu pun hinggap di hatinya. Mungkin Sasuke tak benar-benar serius. Dia hanya menelponnya iseng dan tiba-tiba menyesali perbuatannya. Mungkin Sasuke takkan pernah datang. Dia sudah tahu tentang rumor itu. Dan saat melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendirilah Shion benar-benar percaya. Bahwa Sasuke benar-benar cinta setengah mati dengan gadis anggun sekaligus menggemaskan, Hyuuga Hinata. Dan selama ini, tak ada gadis yang berhasil menggantikan posisi Hinata. Ya, mungkin Shion juga akan menambah daftar panjangnya.

Ada perasaan kurang percaya diri darinya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dan bagaimana gadis itu menjabat tangannya dengan penuh antusias. Dia adalah cahaya. Sosok yang tepat jika berbanding dengan gelapnya Sasuke. Yang entah mengapa jika disandingkan malah seperti _yin_ dan _yang_ , saling melengkapi dan menyeimbangkan.

Namun, kehadiran gadis itu di samping Sasuke bukan mengenalkan diri sebagai kekasih dan memohon pada Shion untuk tak mengganggu hubungan mereka, tapi malah kebalikannya, sebagai _teman_ yang mendukung sepenuhnya hubungan mereka. Dari situ dia tahu kisah seperti apa yang terjalin di antara mereka. Yaitu sebuah kisah cinta tak terbalas. Mungkin hanya Hinata yang tak bisa merasakan perasaan Sasuke. Dan mungkin juga Hinata memang sudah sepenuhnya mencintai orang lain sehingga tak bisa merasakan perasaan orang lain. Dan mungkin juga kisah seperti itulah yang sedang Shion hadapi juga sekarang ini.

"15 menit lagi. Kalau dia tak datang, aku akan pulang," gumam Shion. Ya, dia takkan berharap banyak. Hanya 15 menit lagi dan dia akan ambil tindakan kalau si pembuat janji tak datang juga.

Dan 15 menit itu pun berlalu begitu saja, Shion mencoba memantapkan kakinya untuk melangkah. Jika ia masih berharap, ujungnya hanya dia yang akan tersakiti. Untuk itulah ia harus kuat. Dia harus pergi dari sini. _Sayonara_ , Sasuke… _"-kun_?"

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

Dan bersamaan dengan hembusan angin sore hari itu sosok yang ia tunggu-tunggu pun datang. Dengan pakaiannya yang masih terlihat formal. Dengan ekspresi datarnya yang tak berubah. Dan… sebuah harapan yang telah ia berikan pada Shion.

Shion tersenyum cerah. " _Ie_. Aku juga baru menunggu."

Shion melangkah mendekatinya, melangkah dengan sebuah harapan di setiap jejak kakinya. Sasuke tampak mengulurkan tangannya, dan Shion tak bisa menyembunyikan betapa berserinya ia saat menyambut tangan itu. Belum lagi saat Sasuke membisikkan kata sihirnya selanjutnya,

"Kau cantik menggunakan _yukata_."

Shion merasakan sensasi yang tak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya, gejolak kebahagiaan yang begitu memabukkan.

"Arigatou, Sasuke _-kun_ ," balasnya pelan.

Dan mereka mulai berjalan menuju keramaian festival. Shion berjanji, dia takkan melepaskan tangan ini sampai tangan inilah yang duluan melepasnya.

-o0o-

Seperti halnya festival, dipenuhi lampu-lampu dan banyaknya pengunjung. Sasuke berjalan berdampingan dengan Shion yang sesekali melirik ke mana arah perginya pandangan si _stoic_ di sampingnya. Pria itu memang berdiri di sampingnya, terkadang berbicara sedikit dengannya, terkadang menatapnya, namun Shion dapat merasakan betapa kosongnya semua hal yang dilakukan Sasuke. Dan Shion lagi-lagi kehilangan ketetapan hatinya, antara harus terus berharap atau memutuskan pergi. Kalau sudah seperti ini mau bagaimanapun Sasuke sudah tak tertolong lagi. Dia perlu membuatnya lupa ingatan tentang Hyuuga Hinata kalau dia memang mau membuat Sasuke mulai melihat ke arahnya.

Tepat pada saat itu, langkah Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti dan Shion pun ikut berhenti saat kemudian matanya melihat ke arah pandang Sasuke yang menuju pada _stand_ makanan _takoyaki_. Apa dia ingin makan _takoyaki_? Jawabannya jelas, tidak. Karena jika diteliti, yang sedang ia pandangi dan membuat langkahnya berhenti adalah sepasang manusia yang sedang tertawa bersama sambil memesan _takoyaki_. Iya, tidak salah lagi. Yang sedang dipandangi Sasuke adalah Hinata dan seorang cowok asing yang digandengnya.

Lalu, di antara banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang, dan sedang di tengah-tengah pembicaraannya dengan pemuda berambut pirang itu, Hinata bisa menoleh tiba-tiba ke arah Sasuke dan Shion yang berdiri beberapa meter di belakang mereka. Mungkin Hinata punya sensor yang sangat kuat. Atau bisa jadi ikatannya dengan Sasukelah yang sangat kuat hingga ia bahkan bisa menyadari keberadaan Sasuke.

"Sasuke _-kun_ , Shion- _san_?" Dan tak perlu menunggu lama sampai akhirnya gadis itu menghampiri mereka. "Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini."

Shion malah curiga bahwa ini bukan kebetulan, melainkan Sasuke yang memang tahu Hinata akan kemari dan memang berniat untuk menemuinya. Tapi ekspresi Sasuke yang kelihatan sedikit tak percaya menunjukkan bahwa dia memang benar-benar tak tahu kalau mereka akan bertemu di sini. Dan seharusnya mereka memang tak bertemu.

Sapa Hinata kelewat riang seperti biasanya. Paras wajahnya terlalu cerah sampai Shion tak tahu hal itu disebabkan karena dia yang baru saja bercanda manja dengan pemuda berambut pirang itu atau karena dia yang menemukan teman dekatnya di antara banyaknya umat manusia di fesitval.

Pria berambut pirang tadi yang sempat Hinata tinggalkan karena dia menghampiri Sasuke dan Shion akhirnya berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka dengan sekantong plastik yang isinya mungkin jajanan yang ia pesan tadi di tangan kirinya, berdiri di samping Hinata dengan tersenyum ramah sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas pada Shion.

"Jadi ini Fujimura Shion- _san_. Aku dengar dari Hinata bahwa kau dan Sasuke berkencan. Uzumaki Naruto, senang berkenalan denganmu."

Shion menjabat tangan pria dengan nama klan Uzumaki itu, sebuah klan yang biasanya memegang pemerintahan, politisi, dan sebagainya, tidak seperti Uchiha dan Hyuuga yang bekerja di bidang bisnis.

"Fujimura Shion," ujar Shion sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.

Dan akhirnya dia mengenal siapa sosok yang membuat Hinata bisa tak menyadari perasaan Sasuke. Karena begitu melihat Naruto, Sasuke tampak mengeraskan rahangnya. Apalagi saat Naruto yang sepertinya sengaja menggandeng tangan Hinata di depan Shion dan Sasuke untuk menegaskan statusnya.

Shion mengerti hal itu, maka ia pun langsung menggamit lengan Sasuke. Melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto lakukan. Untuk menegaskan. Sekaligus mengingatkan bahwa ada mereka yang sedang berdiri di samping mereka sedari tadi sehingga Hinata dan Sasuke tak bisa seharusnya mengabaikan mereka begitu saja.

"Ya, Sasuke _-kun_ yang mengajakku kemari."

Herannya Sasuke masih berekspresi sedatar tadi tanpa terlihat protes akan tingkah Shion yang menggamit lengannya sesukanya. Mungkin dia memang masih terkejut karena melihat Hinata, atau mungkin dia juga ingin menunjukkan pada Hinata bahwa ia sudah bisa berjalan dengan gadis lain.

"Ah, kencan?" tanya Naruto.

Shion mengangguk cepat. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita _double date_? Kalian juga sedang kencan, kan?"

Sasuke melirik pada Shion yang baru saja mengatakan itu. Kalau dalam kondisi normal ia tentu saja akan menolak, namun dia tahu ada maksud tersendiri dari ajakan Shion. Dia sedang mencoba memamerkan hubungannya. Yang mengetahuinya, Sasuke malah tak menolaknya. Karena dia ingin melihat Hinata lebih lama. Meski pun itu berarti dia akan melihat gadis itu bersama pria lain.

"Terdengar menyenangkan. Bagaimana, Naruto- _kun_?"

Hinata juga tak terlihat protes apalagi Naruto pun ikut mengangguk menyetujui.

"Baiklah."

Alhasil, mereka berempat pun berjalan bersama.

Sasuke tak henti-hentinya mengamati gerak-gerik Hinata yang tampak ceria berada di sekitar Naruto. Dan lagi-lagi kemarahan yang ia pendam selama beberapa hari ini akhirnya kembali menyulut. Dia tak tahan melihat mereka seperti ini. Siapa yang tahan? Bahkan dari tadi gadis itu seperti benar-benar tak melihatnya.

" _Ne_ , Sasuke _-kun_. Mereka pasangan yang serasi, ya? Naruto yang hangat dan Hinata yang imut. Mereka benar-benar cocok," ujar Shion di tengah perjalanan mereka.

Sasuke lantas menghempaskan gamitan pada lengannya.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa. Karena aku bersikap baik padamu, bukan berarti aku menentukan kau yang akan di sisiku."

Lalu Sasuke dengan sangat tak pedulinya sudah memutar arah langkah kakinya meninggalkan Shion.

"Sasuke _-kun_ kemana?" tanya Hinata dengan pandangan cemasnya pada Shion.

Shion membalasny kaku dengan semburat samar akibat malu di pipinya. "Kami mau pulang," lalu berjalan ke arah yang sama ke mana Sasuke pergi.

-o0o-

Hinata merasa kencannya dengan Naruto adalah yang terbaik sampai kemudian Sasuke hilang begitu saja. Biasanya laki-laki itu tak seperti itu. Setidaknya dia akan pamit walaupun dengan dingin. Namun saat tadi Sasuke bahkan tak berusaha berbicara dengannya. Mungkin dia memang masih marah soal Hinata yang meninggalkannya begitu saja. Hinata membuka pintu apartemennya dan berjalan masuk tanpa menghidupkan lampu, karena cahaya yang masuk dari jendela kacanya yang besar juga sudah cukup menerangi ruangan dan lagi dia juga berniat langsung masuk kamar untuk tidur. Namun saat melewati ruang tengah, tiba-tiba saja tangan Hinata ditarik dan membuatnya terjatuh ke sofanya. Tapi, yang sedang ia tindih sekarang ini jelas bukan sofanya, tapi badan seseorang.

"Apa yang-"

"Kau sudah pulang."

Hinata mengenali suara ini.

"Sasuke _-kun_?"

"Hn."

Dan dekapan ini. Jelas ini Sasuke.

"Kenapa Sasuke _-kun_ ada di sini?"

Hinata mulai bergerak, mengatur posisinya menjadi lebih nyaman, ia mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke.

"Aku tahu _password_ mu."

"Bukan itu, tapi…"

"Aku merindukanmu."

Hinata menatap tak mengerti pada Sasuke.

"Kita baru bertemu."

"Hn. Tapi aku tak bisa menyentuhmu."

 _Blush_. Pipi Hinata merona.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke seperti ini. Dia selalu menggoda Hinata.

Hinata mencoba untuk bangkit, namun tangan Sasuke menahan pinggannya dan justru merapatkan jarak di antara mereka.

"Sasuke _-kun_ …"

Hinata mulai mengeluarkan suara kecilnya yang terdengar setengah panik sambil terus berusaha memberi jarak pada Sasuke.

"Kau tidak bisa tenang?" tanya Sasuke pelan, namun suaranya yang berat dan terdengar serak itu entah mengapa terasa begitu jelas di telinga Hinata, dan mendengarnya membuat Hinata merasa merinding.

"Lepaskan Sasuke _-kun_. Aku mau tidur."

"Tidur di sini saja."

Hinata lagi-lagi mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari kungkungan Sasuke. Badannya menggeliat tak nyaman berada di atas tubuh Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tetap setenang tadi, tangannya tetap berada di pinggang Hinata untuk menahannya bangkit.

"Uhh…"

Hinata mulai menyerah. Semakin ia berusaha maka semakin rapat Sasuke mendekapnya. Dan dia tahu Sasuke justru semakin senang dengan situasi ini. Jadi Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan berhenti melawan.

"Baiklah," ujar Hinata pasrah sambil membiarkan kepalanya bersandar pada dada bidang Sasuke. Hinata tahu Sasuke sedang tersenyum puas sekarang. Merasa menang akan pasrahnya Hinata.

"Kau tahu semakin kau melawan kau hanya semakin membuatku ingin menerkammu."

Hinata mendecih pelan sementara Sasuke tertawa. Hinata tak tahu kenapa dia merasa lebih lega sekarang saat mendengar tawa Sasuke, dan sepertinya ia tahu apa yang menjadi pelengkapnya di sini.

"Kau ini mesum.," gumam Hinata.

Sasuke kembali tertawa.

"Hanya padamu."

Lalu tangan yang tadinya hanya di pinggang Hinata mulai mengelus punggungnya. Meninggalkan sensasi yang membuat Hinata kembali menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Sa-suke-kun.."

Hinata mulai merasa tak nyaman, terutama saat Sasuke menyingkap bawahan _dress_ nya dan mengelus paha mulus Hinata.

"Kenapa?"

"Uhh… hentikan Sasuke _-kun_ …"

Nafas Hinata mulai tersengal-sengal. Namun Sasuke tetap menggerayanginya.

Kali ini ia mengecup leher Hinata, menggigitnya dan menjilatnya sampai ke bahunya. Hinata semakin tak berdaya saat Sasuke berhasil menemukan ritsleting _dress_ nya dan menurunkannya sampai sebahu. Dan tangan nakal Sasuke mulai menari-nari di punggung terbuka Hinata. Mengelusnya lembut seakan menggoda Hinata.

"Ahh… Sasuke _-kun_ …"

Kali ini bukan hanya Hinata yang tersengal, tetapi juga Ssuke. Setiap gerakan Hinata membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Ia ingin menyentuhnya, menyentuhnya lebih dalam.

Sasuke ingin merasakannya. Sasuke ingin mendengar Hinata menyebutkan namanya. Suara perlawanan Hinata yang terputus-putus membuat Sasuke merasa terbakar. Sesuatu dalam dirinya menginginkan itu. Begitu menginginkannya sampai rasanya sangat menyiksa. Namun sebagian lagi melarangnya keras. Bersumpah takkan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika ia sempat melakukan itu pada Hinata.

Merasakan suhu tubuh yang meningkat dan permohonan putus asa Hinata, Sasuke menghentikan pergerakannya yang menyiksa.

"Sasuke _-kun_ … kumohon…"

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin menegaskan bahwa aku yang bisa menyentuhmu sejauh ini."

Sasuke membiarkan Hinata bangkit dan melihat bagaimana gadis itu sedang menahan _dress_ nya yang melorot. Lalu Sasuke tiba-tiba mencium dada Hinata dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana.

"Sasuke _-kun_ jangan!"

"Itu supaya kau tak lagi mengenakan pakaian seperti ini. Jangan memamerkan tulang selangkamu dan bahumu pada yang lain."

Hinata kembali merona. Hah, jadi ini juga merupakan sebuah hukuman, ya?

Sejak dulu Sasuke selalu tak senang jika Hinata menggunakan pakaian yang sedikit terbuka. Dia sering protes dan entah mengapa ujungnya Hinata akan mendengarkan Sasuke, karena jika tidak, Sasuke akan menghukumnya seperti ini.

"Ini dari Naruto _-kun_."

Mata Sasuke menyipit.

"Pantas aku tak suka."

Hinata hanya menggembungkan pipinya. Tangannya yang satu lagi berusaha menggapai punggungnya untuk menarik retsletingnya yang tentu saja tak sampai. Dan mata Sasuke yang sudah mengamati sedari tadi akhirnya bergerak untuk membantu. Tubuh Hinata sedikit kaku saat Sasuke kembali mendekat dan tangannya berada di punggungnya.

"Bukankah sebaiknya dilepas?"

Hinata menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Bukan seperti itu. Maksudku, kau mau tidur, kan?"

"Ah, benar." Hinata lalu bangkit sambil berkata, "Aku ganti baju dulu, ya." Dan berjalan ke kamarnya dengan retsleting setengah terbuka. Memamerkan punggungnya yang tak luput dari mata Sasuke dan membuatnya harus mengerang frustrasi. Benar-benar sebuah siksaan!

-o0o-

Sasuke tak pergi dari apartemen Hinata, ia malah ikut tidur di tempat tidur Hinata, mengatakan bahwa sudah terlalu larut untuk pulang. Dan Hinata tak bisa menolak. Dia yang orangnya tidak tegaan takkan sanggup membiarkan Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya pada malam hari. Bagaimana jika ia mengantuk atau ada sesuatu di jalan? Dan Hinata juga tak tega harus membiarkan tubuh Sasuke pegal-pegal karena tidur di sofa. Makanya ia jadi menyetujui Sasuke untuk tidur bersama dengannya, tanpa tahu si Uchiha satu ini menyeringai kesenangan.

Hinata membiarkan Sasuke memeluknya dan malah mengelus rambut pekatnya dengan lembut. Layaknya suatu yang wajar di antara hubungan mereka. Suatu yang nyatanya memang sudah sering mereka lakukan. Berbagi tempat tidur bukanlah hal yang tak biasa. Berpelukan seperti ini, atau seperti serangan mendadak Sasuke tadi. Hinata sudah alami semuanya. Dan benar kata Sasuke, bahwa hanya dia yang bisa menyentuh Hinata sampai sejauh itu.

Hanya Sasuke yang berani melakukannya. Tidak termasuk Naruto. Meskipun sudah bertunangan, sejauh apa pun _skinship_ mereka hanya sampai berpegangan tangan, berpelukan, dan belakangan ini berciuman. Karena mungkin inilah satu hal yang aneh dari Hinata, dia merasa canggung dengan sentuhan orang lain. Bahkan butuh waktu yang lama bagi Naruto untuk sampai tahap di mana Hinata mau ia gandeng tanpa merasa canggung dan tak nyaman. Itu juga yang kadang membuat Naruto cemburu dengan Sasuke. Dia tahu dengan kebiasaan Sasuke yang tak wajar, dan sebagai lelaki dia tahu ada makna di setiap sentuhan-sentuhan Sasuke. Jangan tanyakan apakah Naruto pernah bertengkar dengan Sasuke gara-gara hal itu. Tentu saja, pernah terjadi. Dan saat itu yang menangis adalah Hinata, hingga akhirnya Naruto pun tak bisa berkata apa-apalagi selain mencoba menerima sikap Sasuke terhadap Hinata. Pada akhirnya yang menang tetaplah dia.

Sekalipun Sasuke menyentuh pacarnya, Hinata tetap tak merasakan apa-apa pada Sasuke. Dan jika mereka sudah menjadi suami-istri nanti, ia yakin Sasuke akan berhenti dan Hinata juga tentu akan melarang Sasuke untuk bertindak jauh.

Pada akhirnya tetaplah Naruto yang akan menang. Meski ia harus terus menahan _sepet_ melihat kemesraan mereka. Karena dia yakin Hinata hanya mencintainya.

-o0o-

" _Ne_ , Sasuke _-kun_."

"Hn."

"Kenapa pergi tiba-tiba tadi? Kemarin juga."

Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan matanya sambil mencium aroma rambut Hinata akhirnya kembali membuka mata.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

Hinata mengangguk di dalam dada Sasuke dan Sasuke merasa perasaan hangat menjalari tubuhnya.

"Khawatir. Karena Sasuke _-kun_ itu pemarah dan kalau sedang marah suka menghilang tiba-tiba."

Hinata tanpa sadar membiarkan tangan-tangan mungilnya membuat pola pada dada Sasuke. Kalau saja Sasuke tak mengenal Hinata, ia pasti sudah menganggap Hinata sedang menggodanya sekarang.

Karena faktanya Sasuke memang tergoda. Dia selau punya pertahanan yang lemah kalau sudah menyangkut Hinata.

"Aku hanya tidak tahan melihatmu lebih lama bersama si pirang."

Hinata menaikkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sasuke.

"Tidak boleh seperti itu."

"Ya. Aku tahu. Naruto- _mu_ adalah orang yang baik. Dan kau mencintainya. Jangan katakan lagi, aku sakit mendengarnya."

Hinata menangkup wajah Sasuke.

"Kita sudah melakukan banyak hal bersama. Jadi tidak seharusnya Sasuke _-kun_ iri pada Naruto _-kun_."

"Tapi dia kau cintai."

"Aku juga mencintai Sasuke _-kun_."

"Tapi bukan aku yang kau pilih untuk hidup bersamamu."

Hinata terdiam, Sasuke juga terdiam.

Hinata menarik tangannya. Namun Sasuke menahannya, membiarkan tangan itu tetap di wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Lebih dari persahabatan kita."

"Kita hanya terlalu lama bersama Sasuke _-kun_."

"Karena itu aku tahu aku mencintaimu."

Hinata menggeleng pelan, lalu menarik tangannya.

"Tinggallah bersamaku, Hinata. Batalkan pernikahanmu dengan Naruto."

Hinata mendorong badan Sasuke membuat jarak yang membuat Sasuke tersentak.

"Naruto _-kun_ orang yang baik. Aku mencintainya."

"Lalu aku? Bagaimana denganku? Bukankah akulah ciuman pertamamu? Bukankah selama ini aku selalu menjadi yang pertama untukmu? Bukankah hanya aku yang sejauh ini kau izinkan menyentuhmu? Bagaimana denganku, Hinata? Bagaiman dengan perasaanku?"

Hinata bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk di pinggir ranjang membelakangi Sasuke.

"Kumohon hentikan topik ini Sasuke _-kun_. Kita sudah membahasnya berulang kali."

Sasuke ikut bangkit dan menatap punggung Hinata yang membelakanginya dengan tak percaya.

"Apakah perasaanku memang sesuatu yang pantas untuk diabaikan? Berulang kali aku mengatakannya, berulang kali juga kau menghindarinya. Aku tahu aku tak sebaik Naruto. Aku brengsek. Aku tak memperlakukanmu sebaik dia, aku tak tahu apa keinginanmu. Aku selalu banyak menuntut, aku bahkan melarangmu untuk beberapa hal. Aku egois, aku pemaksa. Namun aku mencintaimu Hinata. Apakah tidak bisa sekali saja kau memikirkan tentang perasaanku? Apakah kau tak pernah sedikit pun merasa ragu dengan pilihanmu? Apakah kau pernah sekali saja berpikir bahwa mungkin akulah yang akan menghabiskan sisa hidup bersamamu. Sekali saja. Pernahkah kau meragu?"

Sasuke lalu melangkah memutari tempat tidur dan mendekati Hinata, berlutut di depannya, namun gadis itu tak mau menatapnya. Paras ayunya ditutupi oleh untaian rambut panjangnya. Dan hanya dengan hal itu Sasuke sudah merasakan bahwa lukanya kembali terbuka.

"Maafkan aku, jika semua ini mengganggumu. Sampai akhir pun aku tetap jadi orang brengsek, ya? Aku mengacaukan semuanya."

"…"

Hinata tak bersuara, dia masih memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke yang menatapnya lurus. Sasuke selalu tahu arti dari diamnya gadis ini, karena dia akan selalu berubah seperti ini jika mereka membicarakan hal ini. Dan kalau Hinata sudah begini, Sasuke akan meminta maaf. Merasa menyesal telah membuat Hinata merasa tak enakan. Namun sekarang sudah cukup. Sasuke sudah cukup menahannya. Rasanya terlalu sakit.

"Kali ini akan jadi permintaan maaf terakhirku. Karena selanjutnya, yang akan terjadi takkan kusesali. Aku akan terus menjadi pria brengsek, hingga kau takkan pernah mencintaiku."

Lalu Sasuke mengangkat wajah Hinata dan mendapati gadis itu sudah berlinang airmata dan matanya masih menolak untuk menatapnya. Hati Sasuke rasanya memerih setiap kali Hinata meneteskan airmata, apalagi jika itu disebabkan olehnya. Maka jempol tangannya bergerak untuk menghapus cairan bening yang membasahi pipi Hinata. Dia mencium pipi yang basah itu, lalu dia mencium bibir Hinata, dengan lembut dan dalam, dengan segenap perasaannya, sampai tanpa sadar ia pun menitikkan airmatanya, yang mungkin akan jadi ciuman terakhir dan perpisahan olehnya.

Hinata tak menolak saat Sasuke menciumnya, namun ia juga tak meresponnya. Dan lagi-lagi semua ini hanya semakin menambah kehampaan Sasuke. Dia melepas ciumannya. Kembali mengelus pipi Hinata untuk mengusap airmatanya yang telah mengalir lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Dengan sangat menyedihkan. Sayonara."

Sasuke mencium lembut tangan Hinata di mana cincin peraknya tersemat sebelum bangkit dan tanpa menoleh untuk terakhir kalinya ia pun pergi. Membawa segenap perasaannya yang entah akan dilampiaskan ke mana.

Airmata Hinata tak berhenti mengalir malam itu.

Namun dia tetap membisu, tak bisa mengucapkan satu kata pun untuk mencegah Sasuke.

Apakah dia pernah meragu?

Sasuke adalah keraguan itu sendiri.

-o0o-

 _She's a liar, you said you weren't gonna leave_

 _Why do i only remember the good memories?_

 _Where are you? I'm right here_

 _Don't leave. What should i do to live?_

 _Don't leave, don't make me suffer in pain_

 _My heart aches, i can't endure this_

 _Please tell me now that it was a lie, a joke_

-o0o-

Seperti apa yang ia ucapkan terakhir kali, Sasuke akan jadi pengacau dan tetap brengsek.

Mungkin inilah maksudnya. Pada saat tepat hari pernikahan Hinata, Sasuke menghilang, salah satu kebiasaannya yang terfavorit. Tak ada yang tahu dia ke mana, sama sekali tak terlihat.

Hinata tak bisa benar-benar tersenyum bahagia layaknya pengantin biasanya pada hari pernikahannya gara-gara sibuk memikirkan Sasuke. Memori pada malam itu pun terus membebani pikirannya, merasakan perasaan tak enak saat Sasuke mengucapkan salam perpisahannya, dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri kenapa dia tak berusaha mencari Sasuke setelah itu.

Sampai akhirnya kabar itu pun terdengar.

Hinata menjadi orang pertama yang berlari meninggalkan ruang tunggu pengantinnya begitu mendengar kabar Sasuke yang akhirnya muncul, namun tak seperti yang diharapkan. Seperti kehilangan akalnya, Hinata berlari begitu saja dengan airmatanya yang terus mengalir, dengan setiap perkataan yang terus terngiang di telinganya dari sang penyampai berita yang memasang wajah murung saat mengetuk pintu ruang tunggunya dan menyampaikan sebuah kabar dari seseorang yang ditunggunya. Seseorang yang paling ia harapkan untuk hadir di saat hari bahagianya. Uchiha Sasuke, teman baiknya, yang kini sedang dalam kondisi kritisnya karena kecelakaan tunggal disebabkan menabrak trotoar jalan.

Hinata terus berlari, dengan perkataan terakhir Sasuke pada malam itu yang kembali ia dengar.

Dan pada saat berlarinya ia yang menuju Sasuke sekarang dan meninggalkan upacara pernikahannya, bukankah semua itu sudah jelas?

Cinta itu tak bertepuk sebelah tangan, melainkan baru saja ia sadari.

.

.

.

.

-o0o-

Tamat dengan absurd

*Fujimura: adalah nama dari seiyu-nya Shion, berhubung karena saya searching dan gak bisa menemukan nama keluarga Shion, jadi saya pakai nama itu aja.

**Dopamine/dopamin: dikenal juga sebagai anti-depresan (obat anti depresi) yang cukup baik, bisa menjadi _mood booster_ yang luar biasa sekaligus menjadi pemberi dorongan dan motivasi.

a/n:

Hello, it's me… I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet *plak!

Malah nyanyi…

Oke, oke, back to fact

Ini event pertama yang saya ikutin. Niatnya pengen ngeramein aja.

Jadi jangan terlalu heboh dengan menyocok-nyocokkan fic ini dengan prompt-nya ya ataupun hal-hal yang lain. Karena jujur aja, author sendiri agak kesusahan buat nyari tema yang cocok. Dan… sebenarnya fic ini mau dibuat berchap, tapi berhubung wordnya cuman dikit dan author lagi gak pengen buat php-in reader dengan fic berchap, alhasil fic ini author masukkan aja ke event ini, dengan judul pengennya yang ada 'touch-touch'nya gitu. Singkat cerita, ketemu sama judul lagu yang ini, dari my favorite boyband juga.

" **Don't Touch My Girl – Boyfriend"**

 _ **Anyway, buat tambahan**_ , fic ini udah saya koreksi ulang lagi loh. Thanks buat reader yg dengan telitinya sudah membantu mengoreksi tentang preposisi dan sejenisnya, sampai saya akhirnya searching dan belajar lagi, mengulang pelajaran yg sebenarnya udah dipelajari sejak zaman kapan namun seiring waktu jadi lupa gara-gara seringnya menggunakan kata tidak baku dsb.

Saya bingung gimana mau ngucapin terima kasih karena pake akun guest, jadi sebagai bentuk bahwa saya membaca dan menghargai reviewnya para reader, saya melakukan koreksi ulang. Itu pun kayaknya juga masih banyak yg bersalahan.

 _ **Dan untuk banyaknya request sekuel**_ , mungkin akan saya buat meski tidak akan selesai dalam waktu dekat, karena… selain fic iseng ini saya juga udah terlanjutr buat banyak project fic yg masih in-progress dan belum di post.

So, ya begitulah. RnR please


End file.
